


Morning Coffee

by eliralsei



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliralsei/pseuds/eliralsei
Summary: Harvey, the town's only doctor forgot his morning coffee in his charming girlfriend's farmhouse. Farmer Eli set up a task to deliver her doctor's everyday delight in his clinic.





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot of my second favorite bachelor in the game. He may be a bit older than the other bachelors but Doctor Harvey can easily sweep off my feet if he's real.  
> If there are any mistakes you have spotted in this story, please comment down below and I'll immediately take action and/or edit my mistakes. Sorry in advance, reader!
> 
> Enjoy this 2nd work of mine. <3

Harvey, Pelican Town's only doctor, came in his clinic a bit early to finish his medical reports. He made sure he won't oversleep in his girlfriend's farmhouse ever again and miss work. Surprisingly enough, his colleague, Nurse Maru was already there as well. Maru tends to come work late. The doctor gave her a perplexed look whilst still standing in front of the door.  
  
"Why are you here so early, Maru?" he asked. His eyes were squinted and obviously he's still sleepy.  _I wonder what they did do last night?_ Maru thought to herself.

She giggled, "I figured you're going to be late since you slept in Farmer Eli's house last night. So I decided to come work early and help you with your reports" Maru has been his colleague for as long as he can remember. Harvey made a mental note to give Maru a break and a gift for her hard work and loyalty to him. Without Maru, his unlimited and  **often** unfinished reports will be the cause of his insanity.   
  
He thanked her for the concern and proceeded to walk into his office. Harvey was always an overachiever - never misses work and always finishes his medical reports on time until this particular farmer showed up. The once introverted and timid doctor became confidently bold because of the farmer, Eli. When she arrived in town, he just can't seem to approach her. Is it because of his introverted nature? Is it because he's a bit older than her? Eli answered all those questions with a simple "Hello" and a smile to him. It's because of that damn smile! It makes him flustered and weirdly giddy.

Just remembering the first day they met reddened his cheeks. "My, that woman knows how to flutter my heart" he exclaimed to himself with a sigh of relief.  
  
He wore his white coat and sat down on his office chair. "I better get this report done fast...." Then it felt like something was missing from him but he shrugged it. 

After a lot of minutes passed by, he cannot seem to get his work done. He was definitely missing something but what?  **But what?**

**-**

The sunshine entering through the window of the farmhouse and the slight spring breeze delighted her mood. "Wow! Another sunny day!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms to reach the sunlight above her head, "My cows will definitely love this weather!"   
  
Just only a year, Farmer Eli already made progress with her grandfather's farm. From total abandonment to a freshly sightseeing farm! Everyday when the weather greets her with a sunny smile, she can't stop admiring her farm from her little porch outside the farmhouse. Even the farmer herself made some progression in her life. The city living miserable Joja worker is now a country living happiest farmer in all Pelican Town, and for a bonus she met Doctor Harvey, the man who will complete her life. When will he ever propose to her? Or maybe she'll have the guts to propose to him. Who knows?

She got off her bed and headed into her kitchen. To her surprise, she saw her boyfriend's morning coffee left on the kitchen table. The sight of the coffee made her giggle, "For a hardworking doctor, he sure forgets to bring his important things."

She made up her mind to deliver the doctor's important package before she starts her farm duties. She dashed into her bedroom and changed her pajamas to her normal clothes - a green tank top, above-the-knee overalls, and her jet black hair tied up into a ponytail. She grabbed her backpack and slid the carefully closed coffee jug inside. 

"Rusky!" she shouted. A small dog suddenly ran towards her from the second floor, barking and shaking his tail happily. "Come on, boy! I'll be going somewhere first before I'll let my cows out so you better guard the farm okay?" The dog replied with a bark and with that she grabbed her brown boots and set off to town.

-

Harvey was feeling sluggish and can't focus on his reports. He wanted to sleep but he's at work! He did not want to slack off like last time he overslept though he didn't regret that night with his girlfriend. While he was scratching the back of his head and feeling a bit icky by the absent  _something_ in his life, Maru poked her head out from the door.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" she asked. 

"It just seems I'm forgetting something...." he replied.

And out of nowhere, Eli tapped Maru's shoulder which made her jumped a bit. 

"I think I know what my doctor is missing, Maru" Eli giggled. Maru widened her eyes and shared a giggled with the farmer as well. The two banter for a bit in front of the doctor. Maru and the farmer becam really closed friends. Eli's love for agricultural science and Maru's inventions goes hand-in-hand and occasionally, Maru and his father helps the farmer around her farm with the help of science, of course. 

After the friendly banter, Maru finally let Eli in the doctor's office and left them to finish her job immediately.  _A hardworking gal as well._ Eli thought.

Harvey stared at his girlfriend without saying a word. He glanced at her exposed cleavage and legs and Yoba, were they soft and shiny. He found himself with hot and red cheeks. He felt guilty to even think of inappropriate thoughts about his girlfriend. He turned away from her direction and finally broke silence, "What are you doing here, Eli?"

There was no denying that the doctor was being obvious. He's flustered and can't focus at anything. He certainly needs his coffee. 

"You forgot this!" she opened her backpack and showed him a closed coffee jug. Harvey's eyes grew and he let out a tiny gasped. She began to softly laugh at his reaction. His cute obsession with coffee is what drives her crazy. If she's keeping him from insanity well, he's making her mental mind into a questionable state. 

Harvey stood up from his chair and slowly wrapped his arms around the little farmer whom was still holding the coffee jug. He was careful not to spill his coffee. He's a lucky man to have this woman to deliver his coffee. He made another mental note to purposely forget to bring his coffee every morning but it sounds evil but he didn't care. He wanted to see his beautiful girlfriend everyday (even though they do see each other every now and then). He can't help it. He misses her immediately. 

"Thank you, my little coffee bean." he said. He pressed his lips on her forehead. "I knew I was missing something today!"

"Well, you can't focus without your everyday delight." she chuckled, "Am I right?"

He thought for a moment. His everyday delight? Well, coffee was his favorite drink but his everyday delight? He let out a sigh of relief and said, "But you're my everyday delight, my Eli..."

She felt her cheeks turned red. She was lost for words. She just stared at her charming boyfriend's eyes. In his eyes, she saw her future with this doctor. She saw every glimpse of tiny little kisses he gave her. When will this doctor propose to this little farmer? 

"You're silly.." she finally said. She pressed her lips on his.

The doctor enjoyed her soft lips and whilst that moment was happening, he remembered his trip to the city. He remembered shopping into a certain jewelry shop. He remembered purchasing a simple yet golden ring, a perfect size for a woman's finger. He remembered putting it on top of his shelf in his apartment so he can gift it to someone special in the right time, in the right moment.

Maybe for his  _everyday delight_ perhaps? 

But he left that thought. For now, he's going to enjoy his morning coffee and the sight of his little farmer in his office.

 


End file.
